


A New Motive

by TheCreatorYT



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: But I think it could classify?, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Kaede Akamatsu (Mentioned), Kind of the despair disease but not really, M/M, More of like a new motive, Spoilers, Spoilers about character death, non-canon, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatorYT/pseuds/TheCreatorYT
Summary: This is based off of a TikTok I found and I promised I would write a fanfiction for, but really there's a new motive and Shuichi gets his pregame personality
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	A New Motive

The killing game had been going on for too long. It had been months. Every month a new death. Every month a new execution. Long enough for everyone to grow close together. Long enough to shatter everyone. It was tiring. An endless cycle. It would have to end sometime, when there were no longer enough students to be killed. When every single one of them was dead or when someone graduated. It was truly torture, but somehow they were accustomed to it.

Ouma knew he was at the very least. He had become so desensitized to their situation that if someone even mentioned something about what was going on, he was able to just shrug it off. He learned how to deal with it. Some of his classmates hadn’t, such as Saihara, but even he was more desensitized than he had to begin with.

Ever since they all spent eight hours watching Keade being slung around and strangled, it had started. The torture of the air around them, but the carefree idea that they may be the next one to die. It was eminent. Why not succumb to it?

Kokichi sat on his bed, staring at the whiteboard he had in his room. String was covered all over it, trying to connect ideas together. Pictures of all his classmates were spread about the board. Different writings and codes also displayed. X’s he put over certain classmate’s faces, some with question marks. He stared at Tsumugi’s picture, staring at the red Monokuma eye he drew on top of her eye. Kokichi tensed, knowing that no one would believe his knowledge and that he couldn’t save anyone by exposing the mastermind, so all he could do was mark her. He hated this. He wanted this game to end.

That’s why it was so important that he finish his plan.

Ouma didn’t care about dying anymore. All he wanted to do was end this game. He sometimes felt like he should have let someone kill him instead of locking himself in his room, keeping himself safe every day. He wished that his fake death was true. He wouldn’t have seen Shuichi’s surprised reaction which made him laugh incredibly hard, but he didn’t care. He wished Korekiyo actually killed him. Korekiyo wouldn’t have done that, especially since he was male, but again. He didn’t care.

Kokichi just stared at the board until he felt tears falling down his eyes. What had brought him here? Who put him in this Hellhole? He knew this was broadcasted. He knew the public wanted to see this, but why? Humanity was evil, but why this evil? Why did they enjoy the suffering of others this much?

Ouma sighed, wiping his eyes as he stood up. He couldn’t focus on his own emotions right now. He needed to focus on his plan. His plan. His death plan. His elaborate suicide that had such a high chance of working that if only he could find someone as genius as him it would work. Looking at the last remaining idiots it would be hard to find someone as smart as him. The closest Kokichi got was Shuichi. Everyone else would fail or try to kill him. He didn’t want Shuichi to die if it did fail though. So, he couldn’t do that. Maybe Gonta? No. Gonta would screw it up. He would forget halfway through or breakdown, even if he was in the palm of his hand.

Himiko? No…

Maki? Definitely not.

Miu? Wouldn’t work.

Kiibo? Probably his best chance. He could program him.

Kaito? Now there’s a thought… But no.

Since Tsumugi was the mastermind there was no way he was getting her on his plan. He laughed a bit, thinking of a scenario where he blackmailed Tsumugi so well that she had to play along. But sadly, even he couldn’t do that to a mastermind.

Kokichi stood up, walking out of his room after he locked the door, thinking about his plan. When was the last time he ate? Had it been days now? He walked to the kitchen, feeling his stomach now hurting. Now that he gave attention to himself, his body decided to show every last problem he inflicted to it. He smiled to himself, laughing dryly as he realized how bad of shape he was in. He hadn’t slept in a few days either. He probably looked like a wreck.

Once Ouma got to the kitchen, he found a bottle of grape panta, drinking it down quickly. He loved the taste of the cold refreshing soda coating his throat in fuzz. He smiled, sighing a bit at the chilled feeling going through his body, sparking him more awake than he had been for days. He finished the drink, tossing the now empty bottle into the recycling bin. He grabbed another one, grabbing some dino nuggets and popping them into the oven. Once they were done, he ate them with ranch and ketchup. “Truly a meal for kings,” he thought to himself as he laughed a bit, waving his legs back and forth.

It wasn’t until he heard someone enter the kitchen that he was even aware of his surroundings. He turned around and saw Shuichi enter the room. “Ah! Shumai! You found me!” he chuckled, waving his hands jazzily. Shuichi didn’t respond, just walking over to him. This made Ouma nervous, but he made sure not to show it.

“You know if you wanted to come and see me you should have told me before. You didn’t even say hi to me in my room, Shumai! I spent daaayyyysss in there! It was your fault too. You made me so sad that you weren’t paying attention to me, Shuichi. So, I locked myself away!” he said dramatically. “Yet you didn’t even notice. How rude. I thought you cared more about me. Guess not. Probably want me to die at this point, just like how you let all of your friends die.”

He chuckled a bit, looking over with a sinister smile. He jumped a bit internally when he just watched Shuichi walk over staring, soon standing right in front of him, grabbing his face.

“Shuiiicchiiiii what are you doing?” he whined, pouting. “If you wanted affection you should have asked your girlfriend! What makes you think a leader like me would fall so low for someone like you? Oh wait, she’s dead, isn’t she? That’s why, hmm?”

Saihara only smiled at him, which thoroughly weirded Ouma out. He slightly tensed a bit as Shuichi moved closer to him, laughing a bit and saying “We got in, Kokichi.”

Kokichi looked into the crazed, hazy eyes that Saihara was wearing. He immediately tried to squirm out of his grasp, but the other’s hands were like iron on his face.

“We got in! We got into Danganronpa! I mean look at you! Look at me! We got our own personalities and outfits and everything! We watched murders and executions in real time!” he laughed, staring at Ouma and forcing the smaller’s eyes to meet him. Kokichi squirmed more, wanting out of whatever situation this was. He hoped it was a hallucination from lack of sleep, but it felt too real.

“What the fuck are you doing Saihara?” he spat, trying to kick at Shuichi now who only flinched a bit.

“You remember, me, right? We both signed up, Kokichi. We both wanted this. Don’t you recognize me? Didn’t you get your memories back?” Shuichi asked, gripping Kokichi’s head tighter. Kokichi looked up at him and smiled. “I have no clue what you’re talking about, Shumai. Are you drunk? I didn’t even know that there was alcohol here!”

Saihara didn’t seem to enjoy his playing from the way his eyes twitched, but he continued to smile and even laugh a bit. “Your personality that you chose is quite the joker. Come on, you know me. We were going to survive and kill everyone else, remember? We’ll be the two last remaining ones out of everyone here!”

Ouma then yanked himself out of Shuichi’s grip, feeling nails drag against his cheek. Shuichi seemed to be surprised, not with blood on his nails. Kokichi then ran for it, going back to his room as fast as he possibly could. He heard footsteps behind him, running almost as fast as he could. He ran into his own room and closed, locked, and barricaded the door. He heard pounding on it. Ouma was internally panicking, going into his bathroom and locking and barricading that room too. There was a vent in his bathroom he could exit out of if need be so he wasn’t locked in the bathroom and stuck there waiting for death. He wasn’t stupid.

“Upupupu~ Seemed like you found the new motive!~” Monokuma sang, dancing around in the sink. Kokichi turned to the bear and glared. “Why are you in here?” he spat, still listening to the pounding on the bedroom door. How was no one else hearing this? How did no one else see how wrong Shuichi was acting?

“Oh, just making sure you were aware of what was going on my young thief!” Monokuma laughed, laying down in the sink and turning on the water as if he was taking a bath.

“KOKICHI!” Shuichi screamed, slamming his hand on the front door to the room until he began to slam into the door.

Ouma flinched, covering his ears and sliding down the bathroom door. He could feel anxiety rushing through his veins, his breath rapidly increasing. He didn’t feel like keeping his mask on right now, even in front of Monokuma, who he heard laughing at him.

“Kill him and it’ll be done with, aye? How does that sound?” the bear nagged, getting out of the sink and shaking himself off. “Well, I’ll leave you to it! Have fun with your motive!”

Kokichi looked up and saw Monokuma was gone, sighing with relief until he heard Shuichi slam in the door, pushing the barricade back. He immediately got up and began to unscrew the vent panel. He could get into it, right? He could fit. It was quite big for him since he was so small, so he could. Ouma flinched violently when he heard Shuichi knock on the bathroom door.

“Kokichi, I know you’re in there. Let me in, alright?” Saihara said, threateningly calm. Kokichi stayed quiet, hearing a knock again at the door. “Kokichi, let me in.”

Ouma lifted himself into the vent, beginning to climb as he heard the doorknob jiggle. Then, without warning, the door was kicked in. Kokichi scrambled into the vent hearing the hinges break off of the door as Shuichi walked in.

His leg was grabbed.

Ouma lost his grip as he fell onto the tile.

He kicked and yelled as Shuichi picked him up.

Shuichi threw Kokichi onto his bed and used his entire body weight to keep the other from moving.

“Come on, get your memories back! How hard could it be? Come back to me! We’re in this together Kokichi! We can start with Kaito! He hurt you, right? He hurt you so much! We can both get revenge on him to begin with! There’s not many left after him! We can get rid of the rest of them!” Saihara laughed, holding Kokichi down so hard that Kokichi was bruising. Ouma thrashed underneath him, yelling and squirming and using any attempt he had to get away from the madman on top of him.

Kokichi looked at him with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. “I’M NOT HURTING ANYONE!” he yelled, attempting to kick at Shuichi, but only hissed in pain as Shuichi dug his knee into his leg.

Shuichi began to beam. “Your tears. You’re getting back to what you are actually like, aren’t you? You don’t want to hurt anyone either! My Kokichi… Come on, cry for me! Come back to me!”

Kokichi then bit Saihara’s arm, making Shuichi flinch just enough that Kokichi could get out of the way. He ran to the door, seeing that it was put back and barricaded again. He began to move the barricade until he was picked back up and put back onto the bed.

“Why are you treating me like this?” Saihara asked, tilting his head a bit as if he was innocent, now gently caressing Kokichi’s cheek as he held him down once more. Kokichi attempted to move his head away but he felt his head be put back in place as Shuichi’s other hand continued to caress his cheek.

Kokichi struggled more until he grew tired, knowing that his attempts would not work if he used all of his energy right now. He had to let it grow back up so that he could truly make Shuichi so stunned he could get out of the room and get to the others. So, he stopped. His breathing was still sporadic, making him hyperventilate. This, however, seemed to please the detective on top of him.

“You stopped, good. Have you learned your lesson, Kokichi?” he asked, caressing his cheek more. “You always liked that, didn’t you? Physical affection. Small actions like me holding your cheek or petting your hair. Covering you in soft kisses. Cuddling even. You loved it all. It made you feel safe unlike all the others made you feel.”

Ouma just glared at him. He had no clue what Shuichi was talking about anymore. He had lost the conversation a while back. He tried to ignore the hand on his cheek. It wasn’t until Shuichi tried to kiss his forehead that he violently moved his head away. Shuichi frowned, grabbing the supreme leader from under his chin and forcing him to look back at him.

“Stop,” Kokichi ordered, glaring up at Saihara. “Don’t fucking touch me. I don’t like being touched. I hate it. Get your hands off of my face and don’t think for a moment that putting your lips on me would be better.” His order made Saihara laugh, laughing so hard that his grip loosened, but the minute Kokichi tried to move his wrist they tightened again.

“You truly aren’t yourself.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the Ultimate Detective?”

Shuichi laughed a bit again. “I suppose that all my attempts at trying to bring you back were in vain. You’ve never fought back before.” Saihara chuckled and began to take off Kokichi’s scarf. Ouma’s eyes darted wide, trying to grab the scarf with his mouth away from Shuichi’s hands since his own were out of use. This made the taller smile, now wrapping Kokichi’s hands above his head in the scarf so that he himself could use his hands more efficiently.

“How about I tell you about this?” Saihara said, poking at the thick scar that wrapped around Kokichi’s neck. “You want that, don’t you? You want to know how you got it? Why you hate it every time you see this scar you feel like it rips you apart on the inside. Why you-”

“SHUT UP!” Kokichi yelled, growling at the man on top of him. Now kicking and flailing. Screw conserving energy. He needed out. He didn’t care about ripping his scarf. He wanted away. Now. “I DON’T WANT TO KNOW! I DON’T CARE ABOUT KNOWING!”

Shuichi frowned, wincing a bit at being kicked, but never moving. Instead, he just wrapped his hands around Kokichi’s neck, closing his grip. Kokichi gasped, his neck beginning to burn from the feeling of being strangled. His eyes started to prick with tears. His face turned red and his throat screamed in pain as Shuichi’s hands began to wrap tighter around the thief’s throat.

“I suppose I’ll have to talk to you when you’re calmer. Maybe when you wake up you’ll be better.”

Kokichi tried to speak as he looked up into the gold eyes of the other. They were blank and growing fuzzy. No, the fuzziness was his own vision. But he focused on Saihara’s eyes. The emptiness of them as the rest of his face contorted into a smile. He whispered “Fuck you,” right as he passed out.

When Ouma woke up he took a deep breath. It hurt. He looked over at his clock. It had been hours. Or had it? Where was he? He looked around, feeling his neck. He flinched a bit. Had Saihara strangled him again? He liked to do that. It made the other feel in power. He didn’t mind, anyways, or that’s what he taught himself. Saihara was probably watching Danganronpa. Kokichi swung his legs over the side of his bed. What room was he in? What building was he even in? The minute he got up he felt weak. He hated feeling weak, but what food was around for him to eat? Where was his grape panta he usually kept next to his bedside table? Oh, there it was.

He drank some of the panta before setting it down and looking in a mirror. What was he wearing? It looked like a straight jacket. He stared at himself before jumping when he heard someone walk in. Kokichi turned and saw Shuichi smiling as he walked in. He gulped a bit and smiled at him, waving shyly.

Saihara walked over and hugged him. It took a minute, but Ouma hugged him back and melted into his arms.

“We’re in Danganronpa, Kokichi.”

“Huh?”

“We’re in Danganronpa! We’re together here, like we wanted. We can win.”

Kokichi looked up at him and smiled a bit. “Ya, we can.” He didn’t want to argue, but he knew something was off. What had he been doing before this? There was a giant board with a bunch of people on it. What did it mean? What had he been planning?

Saihara grabbed his face and made him look in the mirror so both of them could see one another in it. “The Ultimate Detective and Ultimate Supreme Leader. We’ll win, Kokichi. You’ll see.”

Kokichi stared at himself, then smiled, looking at him.

“We will.”


End file.
